Pick Up 101
by Kimmychu
Summary: Danny and Flack dancing the horizontal tango in a car. ‘Nough said!


**Pick Up 101**

Fandom: CSI:NY

Author: Kimmychu

Rating: FRAO (And I mean, adults only!)

Pairing: Danny/Flack

Content Warning: Kinky sex, ahoy!

Spoilers: Nada.

Summary: Danny and Flack dancing the horizontal tango in a car. 'Nough said!

Disclaimer: I just received the ownership papers for the Jackhammer and the Kinka-poodle. So yeah, they're mine now. I promise I'll take good care of them and feed them lots of hotdogs and pizza.

**( Oooo …... oooO )**

Author's Notes: This is a total PWP, just Danny and Flack doing what they love best with each other. -wink- Enjoy! And thank you for your reviews, they are always appreciated.

**( Oooo …... oooO )**

Flack's orange, polka-dot tie was driving Danny wild.

Danny couldn't figure it out. It wasn't one of Flack's worst ties and it wasn't one of the guy's best ones either but it was driving. Him. _Wild_.

"C'mon, ya can finish your report tomorrow. Everyone's gone home already and I'm _hungry_," Flack grumbled.

Danny had to tear his eyes away from Flack's tie and raised them to Flack's visage. His toes curled in his boots. His throat and belly tightened. His jeans around his groin abruptly felt constricted.

Damnit, why did Flack have to look so _fuckable? _

The man'sjust _standing_ there in the usual formal suit and tie next to his desk, staring at him.

"I haven't eaten anythin' since lunch. _I'm_ _huuungry_," Flack said again, pouting for extra measure.

Danny stared back at the other man. His tongue flicked out to run across his lower lip. _Ooh_ yeah, Flack wasn't the only hungry guy in the room.

And right now, he was starving for a _very_ gorgeous, six-foot-two mix of Irish and Italian something.

He saved what he'd written of his case report so far and shut off his computer. Then, he leapt to his feet, strode to where Flack stood and grabbed Flack by the wrist. Flack let out a faint yelp of surprise.

"Danny, what are you -"

He cut off Flack's question with a guttural, "No talkin'."

Too impatient for any response, Danny towed the bemused homicide detective out of his office, down the main hallway of the laboratories and into one of the elevators after its doors slid open. When Flack started to speak, Danny swiftly pressed his forefinger against Flack's dark pink lips.

"_No_ talkin'. You do as I say, _understand?_"

He saw Flack's big blue eyes widen at the resolve in his tone. Flack nodded, then parted those dark pink lips to lick his finger. Danny had to grit his teeth hard in order to not slam Flack against the elevator wall and fuck the man right there and then.

They already had sex in the elevators a couple of times anyway.

It was time for something … different.

"Go down to the car park and drive your car into Garage Three. I'll meet you there," Danny said. "Be _quick_."

Flack nodded a second time.

"And, Don?"

Flack silently gazed at him while the elevator doors opened on the level where the lab's garages were located. Danny stroked the side of Flack's face, then stepped out into the corridor, sending Flack an explicit look of lust.

As the doors closed, Danny rasped, "I hope you restocked the lube and condoms in the car."

Flack's sharp inhalation and the visible shudder of that lanky, firm body was all the acknowledgement Danny needed.

**( Oooo …... oooO )**

Garage Three was, as its name implied, the third of eight garages used by the CSIs and lab technicians to process any vehicles involved in crime scenes. Garage Three was Danny's favorite one because it was the largest and had grid-like, rectangular windows high up near the ceiling that permitted sunlight to cascade in during the day.

However, tonight, he had no interest in sunlight or moonlight or even starlight.

Tonight, Danny's sole interest was in his lover who was braced against the front passenger door of a black Infiniti G35 car, bent forward, naked from the hips down, long legs spread apart and that rounded bottom thrust out for his perusal.

"_Danny_."

Just a few minutes into their foreplay, Flack was already murmuring hoarsely. Both cheeks of the taller man's buttocks were flushed and glistened beneath the bright lights hanging from the ceiling; Danny had commenced their fun with nibbling and sucking of the smooth skin there. Flack's clothes hid one very fine and ample bottom.

"Danny … lemme move. _Please_."

Danny could feel Flack's thighs quaver under his palms. Still on his knees behind Flack, he leaned forward and gently bit Flack's right buttock, savoring the suppleness between his teeth.

"No."

Flack moaned.

Danny sunk his teeth deeper into the same spot on Flack's bottom and Flack moaned louder, trembling anew as Danny swiped the reddened area with his tongue. Flack had such pale, soft skin for a man. It was perfect for nibbles and spanking; marks showed up fast, and the ruddiness was an obvious indicator what Danny did left an impression on the other man. Flack wasn't the very vocal kind of guy, which was why the color combination evocative of roses upon cream had become so significant to Danny whenever they made love.

It just did something to him deep inside. It just did something mind-blowing and heartwrenching and _amazing_ to him, knowing Flack, his independent, tough Flack, became as malleable as putty, yielding and unguarded in his hands. _His_.

It turned him on like the flick of a switch.

Freed the animal within him.

"Gonna make you scream, Don, gonna make ya feel _so_ damn _good_ you'll scream and let the whole _world_ hear ya."

Danny drew his right arm back then swung it in a half-circle, slapping Flack hard across rosy buttocks. The strident sound reverberated in the garage along with Flack's low cry.

"Ya like that, Don? _Hmm? _Ya _like_ that?"

Danny smacked both of Flack's buttcheeks again.

This time, Flack whimpered.

"Tell me how much ya like it," Danny said huskily, squeezing his lover's bottom with both hands, reveling in the way the pliable, warm flesh filled them. "_Tell me_."

"I …" - Flack's breath hitched when Danny tautened his grip - "I like it."

Danny shut his eyes. Flack's whispered answer sent a shiver of pleasure through him, and he threw his head back, biting his lower lip, feeling his erection rub against the coarseness of his jeans.

_Ooh_, was he damn happy to have come to work sans underwear today or _what_.

"Ya want me to _lick _you, Don? Want me to _suck you dry?_"

Flack's hips bucked. The spontaneous reaction sent another jolt flashing from Danny's head to his toes. It was so rare for Danny to see his lover this way, in this submissive stance, bent over to his will, to whatever he demanded of this handsome, dark-haired homicide detective. Usually he was the one at Flack's mercy, a defenseless, acquiescent, boneless body under Flack's total command and he _loved_ it, he loved _every_ moment of it.

He loved seeing Flack like this too. He loved that he was the only man in the universe privileged to bear witness to this side of Flack. Flack setting aside his walls, his control, his authority willingly.

For _him_, and him _alone_.

Danny's right hand glided down to his groin, down under the waistband of his jeans, enclosing the hot, hard length of his cock. _Fuck_, he needed Flack bad tonight. Needed Flack long and hard and _deep_.

"Turn around, Don," Danny ordered throatily. "_Now_."

Flack struggled to an upright pose on shaky legs and even more shaky arms. Flack's limbs so tremulous intensified Danny's lust a hundred fold; it was so, _so_ rare of Flack to display such apparent verification of how acutely affected he was by Danny's advances. Either Flack was more … susceptible when the man was hungry, or Danny wasn't the only guy in the garage craving for a bout of aggressive sex. Or ten.

A thump echoed in the air when Flack finally turned to face Danny. Flack had literally fallen back against the door of the car, slumped upon smooth metal and tempered glass, face red with gratification and exertion, chest heaving in rough breaths. Large hands splayed on black steel. Long legs bare except for shin-high black socks and polished shoes were spread wide, allowing Danny to move into the inverted V-space between them, to run his hands along Flack's inner thighs, to nuzzle Flack's groin covered by the folds of his white dress shirt.

The cloth there was tented. Flack's cock was so stiff and erect that it pointed upwards at a forty-five degree angle and bobbed a little when Danny nudged it with his nose and lips.

"Danny … Danny, Danny …"

Flack was still whispering. Flack's tone was mellifluous and breathy, so dissimilar from his normal one that Danny glanced upwards at his lover's face, just for a moment. The immeasurable desire, the _yearning_, he saw in Flack's half-lidded blue eyes staring down at him was akin to a punch to the gut, like someone stuck electrodes to his head and zapped his mind full of enlightenment that sent his blood surging from all over his body into his already rigid erection.

Danny grabbed the two halves of Flack's dress shirt and wrenched them apart. A button flew off and landed unnoticed on the cement floor somewhere in the distance.

"Oh, oh my God, you're - oh _fuck_ -"

Flack never got to complete his sentence. Danny didn't mind not knowing what else Flack had intended to say; Flack's moans and sharp intakes of breaths as he deep-throated Flack's cock was more than enough to assuage his curiosity. The dark curls of Flack's pubic hair was tickling his nose. His mouth was stretched to its limits by Flack's girth but he didn't mind, he didn't mind it at all that Flack was so deliciously thick and stuffed his throat just like this and tasted so good just like that. Flack always tasted and smelled so _satisfying_, like a potent drug Danny simply couldn't kick.

He didn't want to. Ever.

Flack let out a particularly loud groan when he drew his head back and began using his tongue to tease the head of Flack's erection and its equally sensitive underside. Danny would have grinned if he could. One of the perks of being Don Flack, Jr.'s lover was discovering the erogenous zones on the man's body … and getting familiar with _every_ single one of them.

"_Ohh_ … I - I'm … _aah_, Dan, you're so … _mmmhh_, yeah, _love you _…"

Flack clutched at his hair, tugging his head forward, babbling nonsense in between more groans and moans and it was this babbling, of all things, that made Danny crave to be able to kiss Flack on the lips and suck on Flack's dick and fuck Flack's brains out all at once. Flack never blathered like this during sex, and definitely not in a gasping voice several octaves higher that murmured how good Danny was and how he was going to come any minute now and yell the damn place down.

Ah, fuck, it turned Danny on so damn _bad_.

"Yeah, oh _yeah_, ya _like _this, don'tcha?" Danny rasped, his lips skimming along the side of Flack's dripping cock.

Flack released another audible moan.

"Ya want _more_, hmm?"

Danny placed his hands on Flack's inner thighs and pushed outwards, spreading Flack's legs even more, fully exposing Flack's erection and drawn up balls and the cleft between those rounded buttocks to his sight. Without any warning, Danny slid his fingers into that cleft, rubbing the puckered entrance into Flack's body as he resumed deep-throating Flack.

Violent shudders shook the homicide detective. Danny felt each one through his left hand gripping Flack's thigh. Flack was teetering on the edge, panting harshly now, so inundated by pleasure that he could barely prop himself up against the car door. Flack was always reduced to panting whenever he was approaching a powerful orgasm.

Danny strengthened his hold on Flack's wobbly leg.

And pushed his right forefinger to the knuckle into Flack's body.

Flack stopped breathing, stiffened like stone.

One second, two, _three_, and then, Danny's throat was working to swallow hot spurts of come as Flack involuntarily bucked his hips and thrust deeper into Danny's mouth. Danny had become so damn good at this that he didn't choke at all and relaxed and moved in tandem with Flack, letting the softening cock pop out of his mouth only when Flack went limp.

Danny didn't expect the fingers yanking his hair. He didn't expect Flack to haul him up by the upper arms to his feet with such force either, not so soon, so fast. For an instant, he feared the worst and presumed he'd pissed off Flack by fingering him without asking for permission first. Most of the time, it took some persuasion on Danny's part just to touch Flack there. As sexually adventurous with Danny as he was, Flack was surprisingly bashful about intimate physical contact with that particular portion of his nether regions. The furthest Danny had ever gone was to just stroke Flack there with the pads of his fingers.

Until tonight.

Flack was quiet save for perceptible breaths through parted, moist lips.

Danny tensed up in Flack's arms, arms clamped around his torso in a near possessive embrace.

Then he stared into Flack's wide eyes. They were glazed over with intense arousal.

And against all the odds … Flack's erection had already returned.

Flack wasn't pissed off at all.

Danny gasped when Flack lunged his head forward to kiss him deeply, and it was he who started to tremble when Flack leaned back upon the car door, licked his lips, grinded their groins together in a circular motion and said two words Danny thought his lover would never say:

"Fuck me."

**( Oooo …... oooO )**

Danny never realized how spacious a lowered front passenger seat of an Infiniti G35 car was.

"_Uuhhh_ … Dan, fuck, yeah …"

He never realized how _fiery_ it was either to be dressed in nothing except his socks and boots as he pistoned in and out of Flack's flexible, hot, incredible body.

"_Oooh_ _fuck_,yeah, Danny-"

Flack's head tossed from side to side on the leather headrest of the seat. Danny could feel the fingers of one of Flack's hands digging into his shoulder and the other into his hip. Flack was pushing at his shoulder, as if the taller man wanted him to halt and get off of him.

The extreme pleasure suffusing Flack's flushed face, the stirring moans and whimpers emanating from Flack's gaping mouth, the way Flack spread his bent legs wider told Danny otherwise.

"Fuck me, _fuck me_ …"

Hearing Flack rasp those words caused him to groan aloud and he shoved even deeper into Flack, corkscrewing his hips, grinning at the vision of a quivering Flack bent in two beneath him, now wearing just that orange tie and a torn open dress shirt and those black socks that Danny didn't strip off. He'd craved to fuck Flack while the man was still wearing them. The black contrasting with Flack's pale, smooth skin drove him as wild as Flack's tie did.

Danny withdrew halfway then plunged in again, in and out, over and over until Flack was grabbing at the cushion under his head with both hands, moaning at the top of his voice, eyelids fluttering and toes curled inwards. Soon, Danny was groaning in unison with Flack, clutching the back of Flack's knees, shifting Flack's legs higher up in the air, watching the sinewy swells of Flack's abdomen contract every time he pounded his hips against Flack's bottom.

Oh God, Flack felt so good, so fucking _hot_ and _tight_ and _good_ that he had to go faster, go deeper, harder, _harder_ -

"Slow down … slow down …"

Flack's palms were flat on his chest, holding him at bay and a low, drawn out groan escaped his lips as Flack deliberately constricted the inner muscles around his cock. Oh fuckfuck_fuck_, if Flack thought that was going to make him lose his pace, the guy _really_ had something else coming his way -

"Danny, please … slow down," Flack murmured.

There was something about Flack's voice so gravelly and faint that prompted Danny to peel his eyes open and gaze at Flack's visage, then downwards at Flack's very evident erection between their sticky bodies. What the, Flack couldn't possibly be in pain or he wouldn't be that hard and leaking so much pre-come so why would Flack wish him to … slow … down.

A roguish smile materialized itself on Danny's sweat-beaded mien.

Oh. _Oh_, hoho_hoh_.

So _that's_ how close Flack was, eh?

It took quite an effort for Danny to restrain himself. Danny had to release one of Flack's legs and seize the padded side of the passenger seat till his knuckles turned white just to do so. He was not fond of hurting Flack in any way.

"Slow down, huh?"

He thrust inside one last time, then became motionless, buried to the hilt within Flack.

"This _slow_ 'nough for ya, Don?" Danny said, panting and snickering at the same time.

Flack appeared dazed, those big blue eyes of his wide and glossy and blinking.

Five whole seconds ticked by.

And _then_, it finally occurred to Flack what Danny was _not_ doing anymore.

"Said … _slow down _… not _stop_, you sonofabitch," Flack growled. It would have sounded much more threatening had it not been for the semi-amused smirk curving up one end of Flack's lips, or Flack's hands reaching behind him to squeeze his buttocks in the vain hopes of resuming their horizontal tango again.

Danny's second snicker was louder.

"_Hey_, you don't insult my _Ma_ like that, 'kay? And anyways … it ain't up to you how much a' my _dick_ you're gettin', kapish?" Danny replied. He loosened his clench on the passenger seat's cushion and caressed Flack's chest, running his fingers through sparse hair, relishing the sensation of Flack's broad chest rising and falling, of Flack's heart beating steady underneath his hand.

Flack's eyes were now crinkled with warmth and a lot of love.

"Fuck you, Messer."

Danny's affectionate laughter echoed in the confines of the car.

"No, Flack, I believe it's _me_ fuckin' _you_."

Danny was helpless in the presence of Flack's all-encompassing, adoring grin. It lit up his lover's entire face, and Flack had scarcely begun to chuckle before Danny swooped down to kiss Flack on the lips, opening their mouths, letting their tongues meet and twist, muffling Flack's moan while he traced the hot, wet area where their bodies were joined with his fingers. Damn, maybe he _did_ use more lubricant than necessary.

Flack was quavering once more.

"Danny, please," Flack whispered into his mouth. The homicide detective's large eyes were almost closed, narrowed into slits bordered by long, dark lashes.

Danny stroked the underside of Flack's erection and fondled Flack's balls, eliciting a more piercing moan from the other man.

"Please what?"

Flack's eyelids flickered. Danny watched the Adam's apple in Flack's neck bobble once, and then, Flack's eyes opened.

"Please, fuck me."

Danny waited a second, then said, "Nope."

The bewildered expression Flack had earlier was back.

They stared into each other's eyes, Flack trying his best to comprehend what Danny was seeking from him and Danny trying his best to control himself and hang on long enough for Flack to realize what he yearned to hear.

Flack blinked.

A moment later, something in the left side of Danny's chest was aching. Flack's blue eyes were imbued with boundless, meaningful tenderness, a tenderness that Danny knew with all his heart belonged only to him.

Flack swallowed visibly a second time, and murmured softly, "Please … love me, Danny."

Danny blamed the glint of light off the unfastened, metallic seatbelt clip for the sudden moisture in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's it, that's it," he whispered, touching his forehead to Flack's, caressing the side of Flack's handsome face and Flack's thick, dark hair, kissing Flack again and smiling when he felt Flack's hand brushing past his lower belly. He captured Flack's wrist and moved Flack's hand to the side.

"_Nuh_ uh," Danny said, shaking his head. "Your hands are goin' nowhere near your schlong, buddy. You're gonna come just from me fuckin' you."

Danny chose the term _schlong_ on purpose; for some reason, it always cracked Flack up.

Flack's chuckle helped to dispel any overly-sentimental emotions left in the atmosphere.

"Whatever, Danny. You're the one who's gonna do all the work for a change."

"Are ya kiddin' me? Ya call this _work?_" Danny snarked back, planting kisses all over Flack's forehead, cheeks, nose and lips. "I could get _real_ used to this, ya know."

Flack's broad shoulders shook with more mirth.

"Yeah? So when are ya actually goin' to start _lovin'_ me, crime buster?"

Danny gave Flack a quick and playful nip on the lower lip for that.

Danny pulled out completely, shivering for a second at being separated from his lover. _God_, he was already hungering to be deep inside Flack again and he was going to make certain Flack screamed himself voiceless by the time they were done. He kissed Flack yet again, memorizing the fullness of Flack's lips upon his. Then, he repositioned himself between Flack's legs and nudged the loosened entrance into Flack's body with the tip of his erection.

"Now, Donnie, _now_."

Danny filled Flack up in a single thrust, a hard, deep one Flack clearly felt to the core. The sharp cry that ripped from Flack's wide open mouth sent the blood rushing through Danny's veins like a runaway freight train. Hot damn, hot _damn_, he'd never heard Flack cry out like that before. It was a sound of raw, unadulterated pleasure, a sound that made his throat clog up, made a steel band squeeze around his chest, made his cock harder and throbbing more than ever.

He wanted to hear it again. Wanted to watch and feel Flack squirm under him like the gasping, groaning man was right now, watch Flack throw his head back just like this and bare that long, pale neck and listen to Flack cry out exactly like that again and again.

He wanted to make love to Flack forever.

"Ahh_aaahhh!_ Oh my God, I _can't_ - I - _aaaahh!_"

Flack's fingers clawed at Danny's shoulders and shoulder blades. Upon a slight change of angle of penetration, Flack was arching his back, the muscles of his chest and arms and belly thrown into relief, his cries transforming into uninhibited shouts encouraging Danny to ram in and out of Flack with abandon.

"_Ohhh_, oh _fuck! _Right there, _right there_, oh _fuuuuuck!_"

Danny was suddenly struck by the overwhelming need to kiss Flack, and it was something of an inevitability, something fated and oh so _right_ that Flack would choose the very same moment to raise his head and press and mold their lips together as if it was their last night together and this was it, _this_ was what they were going to carry with them in their minds and hearts for the rest of their lives and it was so exquisite, _they_ were so exquisite, so damn _extraordinary _together -

Their synchronous orgasms caught both of them unawares.

Danny saw the surprise in Flack's big eyes, felt the warm bursts of semen splattering their abdomens, the tsunami of gratification coursing through Flack's convulsing body and into his. A part of Danny's brain was telling him it was just a piece of good fortune he was coming simultaneously with Flack but he couldn't care less what the wrinkly organ in his skull was prattling. It truly felt like their bodies, their _souls_, had somehow fused together on a transcendent level and the bliss they were experiencing was the endless loop that united them as one.

He was yelling, that much he knew, and Flack was frantically stroking his face and neck and crying out three very, very beautiful words to him as he shuddered and shoved and shot his seed deep inside his lover's treasured body.

"_I love you_, love you so damn much."

Danny floated in a heavenly haze for an eon.

When he opened his eyes, he found he was lying chest down on top of Flack, his face nestled against Flack's cheek, his hand ruffling Flack's hair while Flack was utterly limp and at ease, arms resting on Danny's lower back, one leg supported by the car's dashboard and the other bent over Danny's thigh. Flack's eyes were closed.

"Don?"

"Mmmm."

Danny lifted his head, just a bit, to scrutinize Flack's features. A smile brightened his own upon noticing the softness of the taller man's countenance and the even softer smile that made Flack look so boyish. Sex - no, _lovemaking_ - always did them a great deal of mutual good.

Flack's lips were a little dry now, but Danny didn't give a damn. He'd never get tired of kissing Flack.

"I love you too," he murmured, and he sensed more than saw Flack smile widely at his quiet declaration.

Many minutes flowed by in a peaceful hush. They laid together, cheek to cheek, chest to chest, belly to belly, wordlessly appreciating each other's company and the unbreakable connection between them. Flack's breaths were slow and deep. Danny fiddled with Flack's tie, tickling Flack's chin with it and smiling sideways at Flack nibbling on the orange, polka-dot material as well as his fingertips.

"Danny?" Flack eventually murmured.

Danny pushed himself up and off Flack's chest so he could make eye contact with Flack. Flack's gleaming eyes were half-lidded. There was a twinkle in them.

"What is it, Don?"

"I can't move."

Danny chuckled in amusement. Oh _yes_, he knew he'd done a darn good job when Flack was so well fucked the guy couldn't even _move_. Now he has an additional reason to mark tonight on his calendar and remember it for all posterity.

He cupped Flack's beloved face with his hands, kissed his lover then replied in a gentle tone, "Don't worry 'bout it. I'll put yer clothes back on and I'll drive, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Flack's eyes fluttered shut.

A few more minutes passed with Danny simply gazing at Flack's mien and stroking Flack's eyebrows and eyelashes and tapping the tip of Flack's nose. He loved every bit of Flack's face, every part of Flack's body, every blemish, wrinkle and scar and he wouldn't have Flack any other way. When you love someone, when you _really_ love someone, you love them for who they are and not what you expect them to be. That's what he believed in anyway.

"Danny?"

Flack's eyes were half-open once more.

"Hmmm?"

Flack stared back at him with a deadpan expression.

Then, Flack's lower lip protruded in a very obvious, child-like pout.

"I'm still _huuuungry_."

There was nothing Danny could do except laugh out loud and nuzzle Flack's face and delight in the warmth and firmness and _realness_ of Flack's solid, lean body underneath his. That was his Flack, alright, his New York homicide detective with a black hole for a stomach.

"We'll buy some pizza on the way back. Get a pepperoni and cheese one and that salmon and avocado pizza you're likin' so much these days. How 'bout that?"

"'Kay. That sounds nice."

Seconds after the word _nice_, Flack fell asleep. Danny became so enraptured by how innocent Flack appeared while slumbering that nearly ten minutes went past before he could bring himself to be physically away from the other man.

Cleaning them both was fast and easy; Flack stored a towel and a bottle of water along with the lubricant and condoms. The water was only necessary when certain sticky stuff … dried up. Getting Flack dressed up was not so fast and easy, but Danny enjoyed it nonetheless. Flack had unconsciously responded to his touches, moaning faintly and sighing, and hearing those subdued noises had renewed Danny's desire for Flack in two seconds flat. Damn, Flack had created a sex monster in him and the poor guy didn't even know it.

Once he checked that Flack's seatbelt was securely fastened and he had plucked up that stray button that popped off Flack's dress shirt, he seated himself in the driver's seat. He grinned to himself. Well, whaddaya know, here was yet _another_ reason to make tonight a night to commemorate; this was the first time Danny ever got to drive Flack's car and drive Flack anywhere in it.

His grin turned tender when he swiveled his head to glance at Flack. Flack was still sleeping, his mouth slightly open.

"C'mon, Don, let's go home," Danny murmured. He caressed Flack's cheek using the back of his fingers.

Flack's answer was a funny snuffle that made the smile on Danny's lips linger as he maneuvered the car out of the garage and out onto the streets. The city was bustling and jam-packed with vehicles as usual, and for once, Danny didn't care that he and Flack were going to be stuck in traffic for a while. Flack was here beside him and here they were in the greatest city in the world and they just had what was possibly the most fantastic sex yet and _God_, was it _fantastic_.

Danny's entire face crinkled in glee and anticipation.

_Ohh yeah_, Flack's days of being the top in the relationship was _so_ over!

**Fin.**


End file.
